All Hallows Eve
by infinite shadow
Summary: Halloween night.  When most kids are out trick or treating Dean and Sam find themselves alone, and Dean has a plan.  Wee!Winchester fic.  Summary updated Oct 28


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'm just playing with them for a bit before possibly returning them to their rightful owners. All Supernatural references and characters belong to the WB, CW, Eric Kripke and all. Story idea was mine though. There is a reference to a Disney Halloween movie - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. I don't own that movie either. No one was hurt, maimed or otherwise whumped in the following story and no money was made... I must be getting soft.

**Author's notes**: This little piece of fluff is in celebration of Halloween. Pre-series. Dean's 13 and Sammy's 9. There's some questionable language ahead. This was a very quick write up when I was supposed to be writing chapter 13 of Renovations. I'm still working on that story.

Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy and review.

* * *

**All Hallows Eve**

by infinite shadow

It was October 31st and the Winchester brothers had been alone for almost a month. As a general rule Dean didn't worry about his father being away. It was almost as normal as breathing. He looked after Sammy, walked him to school, made sure he did his homework and stayed out of trouble. Regardless if his father was here or not.

But his father had been gone for a long time, even by the thirteen year olds standards.

"Sammy is your homework done yet?" Dean hollered as he made his way to what passed as the kitchen in the motel room.

"Yeah," Sammy yelled back. "Come watch this Dean! The headless horseman with the burning pumpkin is coming up!"

Dean opened the cupboard door and sighed. Their entire food store was a can of soup and an almost empty container of peanut butter. He'd already worked a few hours to get six dented cans of soup, a few bananas and the peanut butter at the grocery store on the corner. He could go back and do that again. In fact it had been easy work. Stock some shelves for a few hours and bring home some food. The manager was nice and hadn't pressed for details when Dean had offered to work in exchange for a little bit of food.

"Sammy what'd you want for dinner?" Dean shouted. He was about to ask if he wanted cream of mushroom soup or the rest of the peanut butter but Sammy yelled back too fast.

"Pizza!" Sammy shouted.

Dean closed the cupboard door and stomped into the living room. "Pizza? Where am I going to get money for pizza?"

Sammy shrugged. "You asked."

"Cream of mushroom or peanut butter cause that's all we got," Dean said.

Sammy scrunched up his face. "Ewwww. Why'd you buy cream of mushroom anyway? Its so gross and I'm sick of peanut butter."

Dean took a deep breath. "It's that or nothing."

"Nothing. I can eat the candy I get tonight," Sammy said with a grin. "Dad's coming back right? He's always here for Halloween."

"Sammy he may not be back tonight," Dean said. "You're getting too old to trick or treat anyway."

"No way! All the kids in my class are going out tonight!" Sammy exclaimed. "You gotta take me."

"Sammy of all nights you know tonight's the least safe of all. I can't take you out. Not tonight," Dean said reluctantly.

"That's not fair!" Sammy yelled getting to his feet. "Where's Dad? Why hasn't he called or come back yet!"

Dean just looked back at him and shook his head. "I don't know Sammy," he said softly.

Just then someone pounded on the motel room door cutting off Sammy's heated reply.

"Go into the bedroom Sammy. Now, ok?" Dean said.

Sammy glanced at the door then back to Dean. "What's wrong?"

Dean huffed. "You expecting someone?"

Sammy shook his head.

"Me neither. Go into the bedroom," Dean said.

"Fine," Sammy said. He hurried into the other room which held two queen sized beds and closed the door.

Dean worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He wasn't sure how long his father had paid for the room but he was sure he was about to find out.

Dean yanked open the door. "What?" He said loudly to the motel manager.

Stevens smirked down at the fourteen year old. "Where's your father kid?"

"Working," Dean said.

Stevens nodded and took a glance into the room. "Tell your father when he comes home that he's paid up until check out tomorrow. I expect money before 11 am or you to be gone."

"I'll let him know," Dean said coldly then slammed the door closed. He turned and leaned against it. There was no money for the motel manager. What was he going to do?

"Dean?" Sammy asked as he came out of the room. "I heard the door close."

"Just the stupid motel manager," Dean said.

"Oh. I was hoping Dad had forgotten his key," Sammy said quietly.

"He'll be back," Dean said confidently.

Sammy nodded and looked up at his brother. "When?" He whispered.

Dean gave him a slight grin. "Wish I knew buddy."

"Are we in trouble?" Sammy asked.

"No. Everything's ok. In fact we may be able to do something tonight after all," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sammy asked brightening immediately.

Dean nodded. "I was going to wait until you fell asleep but maybe you're old enough."

"For what?" Sammy asked.

"I found out that the cemetery here is haunted. I was planning a cleansing ritual but I was waiting for Dad to return to do it," Dean said.

"Really? You'd let me go with you?" Sammy asked.

"Sure. But you have to do exactly what I say and you can't tell Dad. He doesn't think you're old enough yet to do this kind of thing," Dean said.

Sammy nodded. "Anything you say."

Dean smiled. "Good. Go get your jacket and shoes on."

"Kay!" Sammy yelled brushing past Dean to the door where his shoes and jacket were.

Dean went over to the TV to turn it off and watched the forecast for that night. Perfect. Snapping off the TV he went into their room, grabbed the bag he'd prepared the night before and went to get his jacket on.

0000000000000

There was supposed to be a full moon tonight but it had been hidden behind rain heavy clouds. The streets were crowded with kids on sugar highs and parents struggling to keep up. Dean smiled as they passed a bunch of clowns and his little brother grabbed his hand.

"Easy Sammy. Just costumes," Dean said softly.

"They're evil Dean! All of them," Sammy said as he leaned close enough to bump into Dean.

"Man personal space," Dean said shoving him back a bit. "Maybe you're not old enough for this after all."

"Yes I am!" Sammy shot back indignantly. "I can do this."

Dean smiled, yanked him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Sure you are."

"Deeeeaannnn!" Sammy wailed. "Let go!"

Dean laughed out loud and then let go.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the grave yard.

Sammy fell back a few steps as he followed his big brother in wondering if he'd made the right choice. He knew Dean wouldn't let him get hurt if he could help it but it was a grave yard. He'd never really stepped into one before. The closest he'd gotten was the stories Dean had told him about salt and burns he'd done with their father.

"Come on Sammy. Just a little further in," Dean said confidently. A little further in and the light from the street lights wouldn't reach them.

"Um Dean?" Sammy asked.

Dean turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Simple ritual Sammy," Dean said then shrugged. "But if you would rather wait at the gate I'd understand. Cemeteries are scary."

"No. I'm ok. Just wonder about your research is all," Sammy defended quickly. "And that Dad always says this is the most dangerous night of the year."

And that's why your jacket and shoes got protection sigils written in them last night, Dean thought to himself. "We're safe here for now Sammy."

"How?" Sammy asked.

"I just know ok? Now come on. I don't want to be here all night," Dean said and walked on looking for the right headstone to stop in front of.

A few minutes later Dean came across a very old headstone from 1905. Old enough he figured. "Ok Sammy. This is it."

"What's it?" Sammy asked.

"Persius Clavant just won't stay away. Frightening all who visit their loved ones who have passed away. We need to do the cleansing ritual here to put ol Persius back to sleep, so to speak," Dean said.

Sammy frowned but nodded. "What do I do?"

"First of all," Dean said as he tossed his back pack at him. "Get out all the supplies. Baggies are numbered. Lay them out in order and I'm going to take a quick look around to make sure we're alone. Don't move off that grave Sammy. I mean it."

"Ok," Sammy said as he went down onto his knees and began to pull the items out of the backpack. The first thing he pulled out was a flashlight and he turned it on. Then he slowly began to pull out a few vials and then some baggies.

Dean walked away and hid behind a tree. He watched his brother busy himself pull out the materials he'd prepared. He chuckled quietly. He'd been preparing this for a good month. It was going to be fantastic. He waited patiently until Sammy had pulled out all the supplies and meticulously lined them up in order. Then he sat back on his haunches and looked around. Lighning flashed in the distance and his little brother flinched slightly. Schooling his features back into an indifferent mask he went back to his little brother.

Sammy looked up at him looking relieved that he'd returned from looking around. "Ready. Do I read or do I mix the stuff?"

Dean looked down and picked up the school notebook. "I read while you put all the ingredients into the bowl. In order Sammy. Make sure because that's really important."

Sammy nodded.

"The first thing in is the holy water," Dean said as he pointed at the clear vial. "The herbs go in next and then the powder. It should turn brown if it's working. Any other colour and we'll have attracted the spirit to us instead of sending it away. OK?"

Sammy nodded again. "Got it," he said shakily.

Dean reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You'll do fine Sammy."

"Kay," he said softly glad that his brother had confidence in him.

"All right. Now as soon as I start talking you start putting all that stuff into the bowl," he said and winced slightly. "Sammy sometimes this stuff doesn't look or smell great. Just keep going no matter what, ok?"

"Ok Dean," Sammy said.

"Ok," Dean said as he picked up the notebook and flipped it to the back page. The handwriting was his and it was a mixture of Latin and pig Latin he'd written in his extremely boring history class over the last three weeks.

Sammy opened the vial of holy water and looked up at Dean.

Dean nodded and began to read the words in his book.

Sammy put the holy water into the bowl. He opened the next bag which was green herbs and carefully dropped them into the bowl. He pulled back slightly waiting for a reaction of any sort but nothing happened so he grabbed the next baggie.

Dean tried not to smile and continued reading. He watched Sammy put the holy water into the bowl followed by carrot greens, crushed up leaves, and a few small very thin pieces of tree root. The first pieces were in place and he turned the page in his notebook. Taking a deep breath he continued to read the nonsense words.

The wind picked up scattering the fallen leaves on the ground and howling slightly in the trees. Sammy hesitated and looked around.

"Keep going!" Dean shouted over the wind and went back to reading.

Sammy shook himself slightly and went back to task. He added the next ingredient and let out a small squeak of surprise. The concoction began to fizzle and pop. He just knelt there and watched it for a few seconds.

Dean kept reading and gave his brother a keep going gesture with his hand.

Sammy nodded and grabbed the next baggie. He carefully poured the powder into the bowl and aimed the flashlight on it. To his horror the liquid turned orange.

Dean could see his reaction and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He continued to read.

"Dean!" Sammy yelled over the wind.

"Damnit Sammy, keep going!" Dean hollered and went back to reading.

Sammy swallowed hard and grabbed the next ingredient and added it to the mixture. He lit it with the flashlight as it turned purple and gave out a disgusting odour. "Dean it's wrong!"

Dean almost laughed out loud. Who knew Kool-aid and pop rocks could be so much fun? He struggled to keep himself in check as the best was yet to come. "Sammy don't stop now!"

With shaking hands Sammy grabbed the last bag. He quickly opened it and dropped the white powder into the bowl. The liquid began to bubble and foam. It quickly filled the bowl and ran over the sides.

Sammy looked up at Dean with his eyes wide in fear. "Dean it didn't work! It's purple and foamy!"

Dean rushed over and yanked his baby brother to his feet. "Don't let it touch you!" He shouted and kicked the bowl over.

They watched the liquid seep into the ground. Lightning lit up the area and the thunder echoed in their chests.

"You must have added them in the wrong order!" Dean shouted over the thunder as he began to pull Sammy away from the grave.

"What are you doing?" Sammy yelled trying to get out of Dean's protective grasp.

"Have to get you out of here! It's not safe anymore," he yelled back.

"No wait! We have to finish the job!" Sammy said.

"I'll come back and finish it. I have to get you out of here," Dean said as lightning flashed again and thunder rumbled loudly.

"No! No way Dean! I'm staying with you," Sammy yelled over the thunder.

"Sammy," Dean yelled back but his little brother stopped struggling and glared at him. "What?"

Sammy yanked himself out of his brother's grasp and ran back to the grave where they'd done the spell.

"Grab the stuff and let's get out of here," Dean yelled.

"No," Sammy said calmly.

"What?" Dean said back incredulously. "Sammy we just invited that spirit to snack on our ass. Now we need to get out of here!"

"It exploded just like last year's science experiment," Sammy said looking from the tipped over bowl to his big brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"My exploding volcano Dad and Caleb helped me to build when we were at Pastor Jims. We worked on it when you were learning new fighting moves," Sammy explained calmly.

Dean could read the anger in his little brother's eyes. Before he could explain movement caught his eyes and he looked over at the entrance of the graveyard. There was a man there, getting out of a car with a flashlight. "Oh crap," he muttered.

"You're such a jerk Dean!" Sammy yelled.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean growled as he quickly jammed what was strewn over the grave into his backpack. He zipped it up, grabbed a handful of his brother's jacket and started to run.

"Dean!" Sammy yelled trying to pull away his hand as he struggled to keep up.

"Shut up and run!" Dean yelled back.

"Hey you kids!" The man shouted as the Winchester boys ran out of sight.

They ran flat out until they were almost back at the motel. Lightning flashed again and the heavens opened up. Rain fell in sheets so thick that it was hard to see where they were going.

Dean grabbed Sammy just as he tripped over something and kept him upright. They didn't stop until they reached the motel.

Dean fished the key out of his jacket pocket, jammed it into the door, wrenched it open and shoved his little brother inside. He followed and pulled off his soaked jacket. He waited patiently for Sammy to take his off and took them both into the bathroom to dry overnight. Grabbing two towels he put one over his shoulders and tossed one at Sammy.

Sammy caught it, looked down at it and waited for his brother to get closer before he shook his head back and forth.

"Hey!" Dean yelled holding his hands out in protest at the flying drops of water that was coming off his brother's wet hair.

Sammy giggled as Dean yanked the towel out of his hands and gave his head a rough rub to get rid of most of the water.

Dean gave his brother a gentle smack upside his head before settling in front of the TV.

"Hey Dean?" Sammy said as he settled next to his brother on the couch.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "For what?"

Sammy shrugged. "That was better than wearing a stupid costume."

Dean smiled. "You're welcome Sammy."

Much later that evening after he'd gotten Sammy to bed Dean settled himself back on the couch. He pulled out his wallet and took out a number. With a heavy sigh he picked up the receiver and dialled.

"Hey. Its Dean," he said softly and smiled softly as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important," he said. "Dad's late and we have until 11 am tomorrow morning to either pay up or get out."

He listened to his friend speak the reassuring words he needed to hear. Tears filled his eyes in shame and he blinked them back. "Thanks Caleb. We'll be ready when you get here."

He hung up and went into the room. As quietly as he could he packed their bags and left them by the door. He went back to the bedroom and pulled the covers up over his little brother.

"Dean?" Sammy asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Dean said softly as he sat down on the bed.

"Dad back?" He asked.

"No but we're leaving in the morning," Dean said. "Go back to sleep little man."

Sammy grabbed his arm. "We really didn't invite something to eat us, right?"

"No Sammy. It was just some fun, ok?" Dean said.

The younger brother nodded but pulled on his arm.

Dean sighed slightly but lay down next to his brother. He allowed Sammy to snuggle into his chest before wrapping an arm around him. "Go to sleep Sammy. When you wake up Caleb will be here."

"Really?" Sammy asked.

Dean could hear happiness in his voice and his heart lightened slightly. "Yeah really," he said.

Sammy's breathing evened out and Dean allowed himself to relax and close his eyes.

"Happy Halloween Sammy," he mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
